The ocarina of time
by alelink
Summary: Es una historia basada del famoso juego de The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time. siguiente capitulo lo up. Muchas gracias por enviarme reviews, me ha animado muchisimo a seguir. espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME.

Era una noche tormentosa, llovía a cántaros. A lo lejos se veía un pueblo totalmente en llamas y una figura solitaria se alejaba con mucha rapidez. Una Hilyan iba montada a caballo sujetando a un niño en su regazo que lloraba mucho. La mujer no se dio cuanta que la perseguían y una flecha se clavo en la espalda. Herida de muerte, la mujer se escabullo con su niño dentro de un espeso bosque y oculto al niño dentro de un hueco de un gran árbol. Aún llorando, la mujer herida de muerte, rezo a las diosas para el futuro de ese niño. "No te preocupes, mujer Hilyan – dijo una voz – tu niño estará a salvo en el bosque". La mujer sonrió sabiendo de qué era la voz, dio las gracias en silencio y se alejo con dificultad del bosque.

El niño, mientras seguía llorando con fuerza, pero un viento caliente y agradable le hizo calmarle. Y el silencio volvió en el bosque


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: LA CRISIS DEL ÁRBOL DEKU.

En los bosques Perdidos de Hyrule, había un pueblo llamado el pueblo Kokiri. Ahí vivían unos seres llamados Kokiris que eran niño que nunca crecían. Todos esos niños estaban bajo la custodia de un gran árbol. Que era el padre de los Kokiris. Cada niño, al nacer recibían un hada que era su guardián protector. Todos tenían un hada, menos uno.

Ése era Link, que siempre se veía distinto a los demás, quizá porque no tenía aún un hada, o porque desde hace tiempo siempre soñaba con un mundo lleno de casas altas y puntiagudas. El muchacho se preguntaba qué era eso. Pero nunca hacía comentarios sobre ello, ya que algunos de los Kokiri se burlaban de él, por no llevar hada, cosa que Link ya está acostumbrado, pero deseaba de tener un hada de una vez por todas.

Un día, el Gran Árbol Deku estaba contando una historia sobre la creación de Hyrule, cosa que Link llegaba tarde, para escucharla. Con las prisas empujo sin querer a un chico que tenía en frente suya. Grave error. Ése era Mido, el rival de Link desde que se conocieron de pequeños. "Éh, mediano – dijo enfadado - ¿Dónde vas corriendo?

Voy a ver al Gran Árbol Deku – dijo Link.

De aquí no puedes pasar – dijo Mido – hay que ser un Kokiri entero para poder ver al Gran Árbol Deku. – sonrió con sorna – y me parece que tu no eres el adecuado.

¿A qué te refieres ser un Kokiri entero? – dijo Link aún sabiendo la respuesta de Mido.

¿Bromeas? – se río Mido – aparte de ser un sin hada es un descerebrado. – sus compañeros rieron también.

Link se hartó y se tiró de cabeza hacia Mido que lo inmovilizó sujetando a una pierna y sentándose sobre él. Pero el hada de Mido dio un golpe fuerte a Link que lo tiró al agua. "Ah eso me refiero ser un Kokiro entero, Sin hada – dijo Mido pronunciando el mote con sorna – el hada forma parte de la vida de un Kokiri. Ahora te daré un lección por meterte con el jefe de los Kokiri."

Mido se acercó a Link junto con sus dos compañeros, pero una voz atronadora les hizo poner pálidos. "¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!" Era el Gran Árbol Deku "Ahí va, que nos ha visto – dijo Mido – ¡Retirada! – se giró hacia Link y le tiró de la lengua – Sin Hada." Link miró con tristeza como iban huyendo.

No te preocupes, Link – dijo el Gran Árbol Deku, una vez que Link se acercó hacia él. – no hagas caso en lo que te diga Mido.

Pero, Gran Árbol Deku – dijo Link - ¿Por qué soy diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo poseer mi propio hada?

Te contestaré a todas tus preguntas en su momento, Link. Ten un poco de paciencia.

¡Link! – dijo una voz femenina

Link alzó la vista hacía el camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo y vio a una chica de su edad con el pelo verde venir corriendo hacia él.

¡Saria!

¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Saria preocupada – me he enterado que Mido te ha vuelto a humillar. He tenido que hablar seriamente con él.

Saria era la única que podía parar los pies a Mido-

Lo superaré – dijo Link. Se levanto del suelo – justamente tenía pensado enseñarte una cosa.

¿Qué cosa?

Link le enseño un tirador que había estado haciendo durante unos días.

¿Y eso, para qué sirve? – pregunto Saria con extrañeza a mirar el arma que posee Link.

Me servirá para coger los frutos de los árboles que no pueda alcanzar. Mira – Link apunto con su tirador a una manzana que colgaba fuera de alcance. Disparó y la piedra choco contra la manzana que cayó al suelo.

¡Qué maravilla! – dijo Saria encantada - ¿Puedo probar?

Claro – dijo Link mientras le tendía el arma a Saria. Ella lo cogió, apunto a otra manzana, pero falló.

Vaya, no le di – dijo ella apenada.

Tras el seto se veía a Mido en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la frente.

No te preocupes – dijo Link. – Ya cogeras el tiro.

Dicho eso se alejaron del Árbol Deku que pensaba que pronto habría que revelarle todo al chico.

Durante la noche, mientras todos los niños dormía, una sombra se acercaba sigilosamente al Árbol que sintiendo su presencia dijo con voz atronador "¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién se atreve a penetrar en mis dominios sin mi permiso?"

La sombra se acercó aún más y con un salto ágil penetró en el tronco del Árbol. "Je, je – se río la bestia – no es más que un árbol, me divertiré alimentándome lo que hay en tu interior hasta encontrar lo que estoy buscando." Y con agilidad, penetró aún más en el interior del árbol.

Un hada azul se acerco con prisa hasta el árbol "¡Gran Árbol Deku! – grito con desesperación - ¡Gran Árbol Deku! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Navi – dijo el árbol con voz débil – una criatura maligna se ha metido en mi interior.

¡Oh no! – se desespero Navi - ¿Qué debo hacer?

Entra en el pueblo y tráeme al chico que no lleva hada – dijo con un suspiro el Árbol – es nuestra única esperanza.

Dicho y hecho, el hada voló rápidamente hasta la casa de Link dónde dormía profundamente. Fuera de la casa de Link, estaba Mido pasando la sierra en la entrada para que Link cayese.

¡Link! – grito Navi - ¡Link, despierta!

El chico abrió los ojos y vio una pequeña luz azul "¿Un... Un hada?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2: GOHMA, EL DEMONIO DE LOS ESPÍRITUS.

Link! – grito Navi - ¡Link, despierta!

El chico abrió los ojos y vio una pequeña luz azul "¿Un... Un hada?"

¡Claro que soy un hada! – dijo ella desesperada - ¡Ven, vamos corre!

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo él colocando su gorro en la cabeza

El Gran Árbol Deku esta en problemas – dijo ella deprisa – reclama tu presencia.

¡El Gran Ärbol Deku! – exclamo Link - ¡Vamos!

Link salió corriendo de su casa y cayo por el agujero que hizo Mido antes.

Sin hada, apártate que me aplastas – dijo Mido debajo de Link. De pronto vio unas malas hierbas. - ¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?

¡Link, el Gran árbol Deku! – le apremio Navi.

¡Voy!

Mido pensando que el guardián de los Kokiris tenía un problema grito a pleno pulmón: ¡ALARMA, ALARMA, EL GRAN ÁRBOL DEKU SE NOS MUERE! Todos los kokiris salieron de su casa con cara asustada y siguieron a Link y Navi hacia el Árbol.

¡Gran Árbol Deku! – grito Link - ¡Gran Árbol Deku! ¿Qué le pasa?

Link – dijo el Ärbol con voz débil – una criatura maligna se acaba de meter dentro de mi. Necesito tu ayuda.

¡Qué debo hacer! – exclamo el chico.

Entra en mi interior y protege una piedra que se encuentra – dijo el Árbol abriendo su boca – eres el único que puede hacerlo. Navi quiero que vayas con él y le protejas también.

De acuerdo, Gran Árbol Deku – dijo Navi.

Link trago saliva y penetro en su interior. Pero fue empujado por Mido que entro también con una espada.

¿Pero qué haces, Mido? – dijo Link

Yo salvaré el bosque con la espada Kokiri – contesto él – y también lo hago por Saria. Para que se interese en mi y no en ti.

De pronto, el suelo tembló y de ahí salió una criatura de unos 2 metro de altura. Su forma era de una araña gigante, pero tenía solamente un ojo. Link disparo con su tirador sin saber que hacer, Navi dio vueltas cerca de la criatura y Mido yace desmayado de la impresión. La criatura se lanzo hacia Link que se tiro al suelo para esquivarla. Link sin quererlo rozo su tirador al ojo de la criatura que chillo de dolor.

¡Link! – grito Navi - ¡Su ojo! ¡Su punto débil es el ojo!

Link entendió el mensaje, apunto hacia el ojo de la criatura y disparó. La criatura chillo aún más de dolor por el golpe recibido en el ojo. El chico sin pensarlo mucho cogió la espada en manos de Mido y se lo clavo en todo el ojo de la criatura. Ella chillo más fuerte y se desintegró. Justo en ese momento, Mido se despertó y vio como Link clavo su espada en el ojo de la criatura y desvanecerse. Una piedra verde apareció frente a Link que lo tomó.

Debemos irnos, Mido – dijo Link – tenemos la piedra.

Mido solo asintió.

Ya fuera, Link alzo la piedra hacia el árbol. "Lo hemos recuperado, Gran Árbol Deku – dijo él. - ¿Qué debo hacer?

Link – dijo el Árbol – esa criatura que acabaste era una sirviente de un ser maligno que planea dañar a Hyrule. Quiero que lleves la piedra fuera del bosque y lo lleves al castillo de Hyrule. Entrégasela a la princesa Zelda. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

¿Fuera del bosque? – dijo Link – pero, Gran Árbol Deku, ¿qué será de usted? ¿Sobrevivirá, verdad?

Me tengo que no, mi joven amigo. Mi hora se esta acercando. Link cuando me muera corta un trozo de madera de mi corteza y hazte un escudo. Mi magia aún estará presente dentro de él. Adiós, mi joven amigo. Y gracias por demostrar tu valor. Navi, protégele, por favor. Y vosotros, mis queridos niños, adiós. Espero que podáis asumir mi muerte pronto.

Dicho eso, el tronco empezó a secarse, todos los niños lloraron. Navi se acerco al tronco y con una voz triste dijo: "Adiós, Gran Árbol Deku. Lo prometo, cuidaré del joven Link. – se giro hacia el chico – vamos, Link. El camino es largo.

Sí – contesto él con voz triste – Mido, ¿me dejas un momento tu espada?

Link cortó un cacho de corteza del Gran Árbol Deku y fabricó un escudo delante de la vista de todos. La mayoría estaban impresionados por la habilidad que tenía él de fabricar objetos. Después de ello, Link iba a devolver la espada a Mido cuando él lo rechazo.

Quédate con la espada – dijo – considéralo como regalo de despedida por parte del pueblo.

Link sonrió dio las gracias y se alejó corriendo hacia la entrada del pueblo. Ya en el puente que comunica la entrada con la salida, una voz le hizo frenar

Asi que te vas en serio.

Link se giro y vio que era Saria.

Siempre supe que eras distinto a los demás – dijo ella triste – pero nunca imaginaba que te tendrías que irte del pueblo.

Saria... – intento decir Link, pero la chica lo impidió.

Aunque quisieras volver, sabes que Mido nunca te dejará. – Link sonrió – toma – le entrego una ocarina – toca la canción que siempre tocábamos cuando éramos pequeños y piensa en todos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Link asintió y se alejo del pueblo sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3: EL MERCADO DE HYRULE..

Dos días había pasado tras la marcha de Link del pueblo de los Kokiris. En la llanura, lejos de los Bosques Perdidos se encontraba un niño que se encontraba cansado tras una larga caminata. Un hada azul le apremiaba para que siguiese. "Eso es fácil decirlo, Navi – dijo el chico enfadado – tu te encuentras bastante a gusto dentro de mi gorro" El color de Navi se puso en tono rosado y con una risita señalo una carreta a lo lejos. Link lo vio y fue corriendo hacia dicha carreta. El hombre que andaba conduciendo vio al chico venir y se paro. "¡Eh, chico! – dijo el hombre ¿Necesitas algo?" A Link le hacia un poco de gracia el aspecto del hombre. Era algo gordito y tenía un bigote que le hacia parecer muy gracioso. Detrás de él iba una chica de más o menos la edad de Link, pelirroja, con el pelo largo. La carreta estaba llena de leche. A ver eso, a Link le dio hambre. "Sí – dijo el chico – Necesito ir al castillo de Hyrule, pero me parece que me he perdido. ¿Podría indicarme el camino?

Sube – invito el hombre – nosotros también vamos hacia allá.

Gracias – dijo contento Link. Se subió a la carreta de un salto ágil y se pusieron en marcha.

¿Eres un guerrero? – pregunto la chica. El chico le miro extrañado – digo por tu espada y el escudo.

No – contesto él – pero nunca se sabe cuando uno se tiene que defenderse de un ataque, ¿no?

La chica sonrió también y se presento. Ella era Malon y era hija de Talon, el hombre que andaba conduciendo, e iban al castillo a entregar las cajas de leche que les habían encargado. Link se presento también, y dijo que vivía en el bosque.

El viaje se produjo con tranquilidad hasta que Talon anuncio que habían llegado al castillo. Link miro maravillado el castillo. Era alta y tenía muchas torres. Las banderas marcadas con una H en el centro era de color azul celestial. Entraron por una puerta grande y llegaron a un pueblo que, según dijo Talon, era el pueblo. Link dio las gracias y se bajo, mientas que los granjeros seguían su camino.

Link quiso visitar el pueblo, pero un hambre atroz le hizo pararse para buscar comida. De pronto lo que vio, fue como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Verduras, carne recién preparados, estaban preparados en unos kioscos y la gente iba comiendo. El chico se acerco también y se puso a comer. Cuando terminó se preparó para irse cuando unos hombres le pararon. "¡Eh, chico! – dijo uno de ellos - ¿Cómo vas a pagar eso?

¿Pagar? – se extraño el chico

¿Cómo? – se extraño otro - ¿No tienes dinero?

Esto... no – el chico penso cómo escapar de esa.

¡Maldito seas! – grito el primer hombre - ¡Nos has aruinado el negocio! ¡Te lo haremos pagar con nuestros puños!

Los hombres se acercaron peligrosamente al chico, que dio unos pasos atrás asustado, cuando una voz les interrumpió. "¡Alto! – una chica se puso entre Link y los hombres – Yo pagaré por él. Pero no le hagáis nada, por favor." Los hombres se quedaron extrañados por la chica, pero cuando vieron que ella sacaba una rupia rosa se pusieron como locos "¡200 rupias! – gritaron – ¡Muchas gracias, señorita! ¡Volved cuando queráis!

Los hombres se alejaron dando saltitos de alegría. Mientras la chica se acerco a Link que se encontraba sentado dando un suspiro de alivio. "¿Estas bien? – pregunto ella.

Sí – contesto él con una sonrisa – gracias por ayudarme.

De nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa que al chico le parecio la chica más preciosa. Ella tenía el pelo largo y rubio. Sus ojos eran azules celestial. - ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

L... Link – dijo él nervioso.

Encantada – dijo ella – me llamo Lena. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Es que me siento sola y quiero divertirme un poco.

El chico no hizo otra cosa más que asentir a la proposición de la chica y ella le arrastro hacia las tiendas del pueblo hasta que se hizo de noche. Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la fuente riendo cuando de pronto ella de un movimiento ágil se oculto tras la fuente "No estoy – dijo sin más" El chico extrañado miro alrededor extrañado y vio que se acercaba una mujer alta, de pelo platinado y ojos violetas hacia él. "Perdona – dijo la mujer a Link - ¿Has visto a una chica rubia de ojos azules que se llama Lena, por ahí?" El chico miro de reojo a la chica que negó con la cabeza y el chico no tuvo más remedio que mentir. "No, señora. No he visto a nadie" La mujer le miro a los ojos durante un rato y, con una sonrisa, le dio las gracias y se alejo.

Gracias – dijo Lena – saliendo de su escondite.

¿Por qué te escondes? – quiso saber Link.

Esa mujer es mi niñera – contesto ella – es hora de volver a casa. Pero me lo estoy pasando bien contigo, y me da pereza volver.

Creo que tienes que volver – dijo él – sino tus padres podrían preocuparse.

Sí, tienes razón – dijo ella con cara triste. Pero luego de pronto se puso seria. - ¿Quieres entrar al castillo?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Por tus gestos durante el día – dijo la chica – no parabas de mirar al castillo. ¿Quieres entrar?

Sí – contesto él.

Coge el pasadizo que hay a la derecha de la verja que comunica con la entrada del castillo. Te llevará al jardín privado del castillo. La Princesa Zelda suele estar ahí.

¿Cómo sabes que quiero ver a la princesa? – pregunto extrañado.

Porque lo andabas diciendo todo el día. – se río la chica – Zelda es muy amiga mía. Suelo verla todos los días. – dicho eso la chica se levanto – me tengo que ir. Me lo he pasado bien contigo. Espero poder volver a jugar contigo otro día. – la chica se alejo unos pasos cuando se paro como recordando algo. – Te aconsejo entrar al amanecer. Los soldados no te encontraran si entras a esas horas.

El chico no hizo más que asentir.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4. LA PRINCESA ZELDA.

Al día siguiente, Link se despertó. Había decidido dormir cerca de un edificio muy grande que estaba en las afueras de la ciudadela. Como vio que estaba amaneciendo aprovecho para ir hacia el castillo. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Lena, llego hacia el dicho pasadizo que estaba cerca de la verja. Miro alrededor, en efecto no había ningún guardia por el momento. Así que aprovecho para entrar en él. El camino era largo pero al final llegó hasta un pequeño jardín. Por el momento no había nadie y Link supuso que la princesa aún estaría dormida a estas horas así que para no ser descubierto por los guardias que seguramente pasarían por ahí decidió ocultarse tras unos arbustos.

Una hora había pasado sin que nadie llegaba y Link, con algo de hambre, se pregunto si la información que le dio Lena el día anterior era cierto. Navi fue a dar un vistazo, mientras Link estaba oculto cuando volvió con rapidez diciendo que alguien llegaba. El chico se oculto aún más cuando vio que una jovencita entraba con una cesta. La chica lucía bella con su vestido largo, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos azules brillaban por la luz del sol. En su vestido se veía un símbolo de tres triángulos unidos formando otro triángulo y llevaba una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza. Se acerco hacía un pequeño banco cerca de un ventanal y con una sonrisa inocente miro el arbusto en el que se encontraba escondido el chico.

No hace falta que te ocultes más, Link, nadie vendrá. – dijo divertida.

Al chico casi le dio un infarto al verse descubierto, pero aún así salió de su escondite y se acerco.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto incrédulo el chico

Porque me lo dijiste ayer – contesto ella alzando sus hombros.

Pero como... – Link le miro mejor y se dio cuenta - ¿Lena?

Sólo cuando salgo a la ciudadela a escondidas – dijo la chica riéndose – aquí soy Zelda, princesa y heredera al trono de Hyrule.

Link estaba totalmente sorprendido, el día anterior se había pasado todo el día con una chica que pensaba que era de la ciudadela y resulta que era la princesa de Hyrule.

Debes de estar hambriento – dijo Zelda abriendo la cesta – te he traído algo de las cocinas. – le tendio una botella de leche y algunos bollos. Link sin esperar dio las gracias y empezó a comer. Mientras comía, la princesa le daba unos alimentos a Navi. Link sabía que era unos alimentos especiales para hadas que sólo aparecía en el bosque Kokiri y se pregunto cómo los tenía. Después de comer, el chico le explico el motivo de su visita. – lo imaginaba – dijo Zelda seria. – hace unos días tuve un sueño. Era más bien una pesadilla. Un hombre malvado, lleno de odio llenaba el reino de Hyrule en oscuridad. Hay una leyenda que cuenta que un héroe de ropa verde acompañado de su hada tendría que reunir las tres piedras ancestrales para conseguir la espada maestra y vencer al mal que estaba.

¿Yo? – dijo Link suponiendo que el chico de la leyenda tenía la misma inscripción que él

Podría ser – dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Predecir. Esa es mi habilidad. Mis sueños suelen ser normalmente predicciones. Lo mismo ayer cuando sabía que ibas a venir a verme. Por eso tuve que ir para decirte la entrada secreta.

¿Y ese hombre? – dijo Link - ¿sabes de quién se trata?

Zelda por toda respuesta miro el ventanal detrás suya. Link siguió su mirada y se quedo atónito al ver un hombre vestido de negro, la cara bronceada y unos ojos negros como la noche. "El hombre que apareció en mis sueños – penso Link"

Se llama Ganondorf – dijo Zelda – el único hombre varón nacido cada 100 años en la tribu Gerudo. Un hombre temido en muchos países por su fuerza y poder.

¿Y qué hace aquí? – dijo Link sin dejar de mirar al hombre

Quiere ser leal a mi padre. – contesto ella – pero lo único que quiere es conseguir el poder absoluto. No se que es su verdadero plan pero espero que no sea grave.

El hombre se levanto y con una reverencia salió de la sala.

Link – dijo Zelda cogiendo las manos del chico haciendo que se sonrojará – debo pedirte un favor.

¿Cuál?

¿Podrías ir a por las otras piedras ancestrales? – contesto sin titubear Zelda – no se muy bien lo que está pasando pero creo que mi sueño puede hacer realidad. Mi padre no me hace caso a mis predicciones, pero creo que esta vez va en serio. Necesitaremos el poder de las piedras y de la Espada Maestra, y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

¿De verdad confías en mí? – pregunto inseguro el chico. Ella asintió – esta bien. Lo intentaré.

¿Princesa? – se oye una voz detrás de Link. Enseguida se puso nervioso, pero a ver la sonrisa tranquila de Zelda se relajo y se giro.

En la entrada del jardín se encontraba la mujer que buscaba a Lena el día anterior. "Vaya, el chico decidió por venir por lo que veo."

Le conté a Impa que ibas a venir hoy – dijo Zelda tranquila – sólo ha venido para ayudarte a llevar hacia la entrada del castillo.

Y es hora de que se vaya, joven – dijo Impa con una sonrisa – los guardias están a punto de llegar para hacer su ronda.

De acuerdo. – contesto el chico.

Zelda se acerco a él y le susurro en un oído: "ve primero al Oeste hacia la montaña de la muerte y entrega esta carta al guardia que custodia es entrada. Una de las piedras tiene que estar ahí." Dicho eso le entrego un sobre y le beso en la mejilla deseándole buena suerte. Link todo rojo se acerco a Impa quién estaba sonriendo y se marcharon.

Zelda volvió a mirar otra vez el ventanal: "Que las diosas te alumbren el camino, Link, Héroe del Tiempo"


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5: KAKARIKO

Impa y Link se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudadela. Link aún seguía rojo por lo del beso que le dio Zelda al salir e Impa aún seguía sonriendo. Link sabiendo en qué sonreía le pregunto acerca de la montaña de la muerte. "Es un volcán inactivo que se encuentra en las afueras de mi pueblo natal, Kakariko. – explico Impa – El camino es largo así que sugiero que andes preparado.

Lo tendré – dijo Link confiado poniéndose en marcha.

Link

¿Sí?

Vas en dirección contraria – le advirtió Impa señalando la buena dirección con el pulgar – te sugiero que sigas la corriente del río. Llegarás un poco más rápido. En cuando veas una bifurcación coge el camino de la derecha, el de la izquierda conduce al dominio de los Zoras.

¿Zoras? – se extraño Link - ¿Qué es eso?

Lo sabrás más tarde – dijo Impa – Ahora ve. Hay mucho camino que recorrer.

Dicho eso entro de nuevo en la ciudadela dejando al chico y a su acompañante solos. "vamos – dijo Link poniéndose en marcha"

Link, estas hiendo otra vez en dirección contraria – le advirtió Navi con una risita.

El chico giro los talones y con la cabeza bien alta, aunque bien roja, siguió su camino y Navi aún riéndose de la torpeza del chico se metió en su gorro dónde parece que se ha instalado como "su nuevo hogar confortable y calentito".

Durante los días que iba andando, Link iba de paso mejorando al manejo de la espada. Quería ser fiel a los regalos que le dieron como despedida en el Bosque Kokiri. Durante los descansos iba comiendo las frutas que cogía de los árboles que los encontraba igual de ricas que en su hogar, y hasta se daba un baño dependiendo del tiempo en la atmósfera. Hasta que al final llegó al pueblo Kakariko.

El pueblo estaba bastante animado y había bastante gente. Parecía que había fiesta, pues los niños llevaban puestas en sus caras máscaras, los adultos parecían estar muy animados y las mujeres mostraban relucientes.

El chico se iba penetrando en la multitud, pero como era tan pequeño no veía ninguna salida en la que pasar, así que hizo todos sus esfuerzos en intentar pasar hasta que recibió un fuerte empujón de un hombre gordo haciendo que se golpeé en el canto de una ventana baja de una casa.

Cuando se despertó estaba en una cama, su gorro y sus cosas estaban sobre una mesilla al lado suya así que se las puso. Navi no estaba, así que sin saber que hacer salió de la habitación. Llegó a una sala grande en el que había una chica mayor hablando animadamente con Navi. Esa chica era pelirroja y llevaba un vestido azul. Su pelo le tenía atada en una coleta haciendo que se parezca más juvenil. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse alzo la cabeza y sonrió al chico quién le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Link! – Navi se acerco rápido preocupada- ¿Estas bien?

Si aunque me duele un poco la cabeza – contesto él.

No es de extrañar con el golpe que te hiciste – dijo la chica con una sonrisa levantándose de la mesa dónde se encontraba y se acerco – creo que tendré que reparar el canto de la ventana.

Ups – exclamo Link poniendo las manos sobre la boca – lo siento

No pasa nada – dijo ella riéndose – lo importante es que estés bien.

Estuviste inconsciente durante 2 horas – dijo Navi roja de ira – y ése gordinflón ni se digno a mirar si estabas bien.

Ha venido mucha gente a éste pueblo – comento la chica – hoy se celebra el 50 aniversario del alzamiento de la tribu Gorón.

¿La tribu Gorón? – se extraño Link. Nunca había oído algo semejante

Se trata de unos seres muy extraños a quienes les gusta comer rocas y rodar por las montañas – explico la chica. – son los guardianes del Rubí Gorón

¿El Rubí Gorón?

Se dice que ése rubí es una piedra ancestral echo por las llamas de la montaña de la muerte. Se dice que dentro hay un templo y que sólo los Gorons pueden entrar. Ningún Hylian se han atrevido a ir.

¿Por qué? – se extraño Link – Digamos, si nadie ha podido ir es que porque el camino es demasiado largo, ¿no? – dijo al pensar que la montaña era muy grande.

No nada de eso – se río la chica – ningún Hylian se han atrevido por el calor del volcán. Al pesar de estar inactivo, sigue haciendo un calor mortal dentro.

Link medito profundamente en lo que había dicho la chica. El Rubí Goron era la piedra ancestral de fuego. Él tenía la Esmeralda Kokiri, la piedra ancestral del bosque.

¿Cómo puedo llegar a la montaña de la muerte? – pregunto de repente Link

¿Como? – se extraño la chica

¿Cómo puedo llegar a la montaña de la muerte? – repitió rápidamente el chico. – no puedo decir mis intenciones pero es esencial que vaya allá cuando antes.

La chica le miró con extrañeza, pero con una sonrisa le indico el camino. Link cogió todas sus cosas, y después de que Navi se refugiará en su gorro de nuevo, dio las gracias a la chica y se puso en marcha hacia la montaña de la muerte. Al llegar vio que el camino estaba cerrado y un soldado la custodiaba.

Perdón – dijo Link – Me gustaría pasar.

Imposible, hijo – dijo el soldado – esta prohibido el paso ajeno al pueblo. Al menos que sea un enviado especial de la Familia Real de Hyrule, nadie podrá pasar.

Link se quedo quieto un segundo y entrego el sobre que le dio Zelda al guardia. Él con una sonrisa acepto la carta y se puso a leerla. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, miro al chico y luego a la carta. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que estallo en carcajadas. Su compañero quién no andaba lejos se acercó rápido.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto al soldado que estaba por los suelos y mirando al chico y su hada que estaban incrédulos.

Es... es que... – el guardia no podía parar de reír – según la carta, ése chico podría ser el mensajero de Hyrule y que tiene que ir sin ningún pretexto a la montaña de la muerte. – el guardia siguió riéndose. - ¿Oyes eso? Mensajero de Hyrule. ¡Ay! ¡Es que me parto!

"ojalá se te parte un rayo, guardia imbécil – musito en bajo Navi. Link sonrió. El hada solía perder un poco el control de vez en cuando"

El otro soldado miro la carta con una sonrisa que se borró enseguida.

Ve a abrir la puerta – le dijo al guardia

¿Qué? – el guardia estaba sorprendido igual que el chico.

¿NO VÉS QUE LLEVA EL SELLO DE LA FAMILIA REAL DE HYRULE? – el guardia palideció no se había dado cuenta de ése detalle - ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, INÚTIL!

¡Sí, capitán! – exclamó el guardia y salió disparado tropezando con cada piedra que se encontraba en su camino hacia la palanca de la puerta.

Disculpe al soldado, señor – dijo el capitán al Link – le advierto que tenga cuidado. Últimamente el volcán anda raro.

No se preocupe, capitán – dijo Link con una sonrisa – lo tendré en cuenta.

Dicho eso cruzo la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6: LA TRIBU GORÓN

El camino era largo, pero eso no le desesperaba a Link, pues llevaba consigo buena cantidad de alimento y agua que aquella chica tan amablemente le dio antes de partir. Durante el camino se encontraba con criaturas en forma de araña que le recordaba a aquella bestia del Gran Árbol Deku. Él sin pensar demasiado desenvainaba su espada y les derrotaba una a una hasta que se tropezó con una piedra que iba rodando llevándose a la mitad de las bestias. "¿Pero qué...?" – musito el chico. De repente, la piedra se paro de golpe y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a él. Link estaba estupefacto. ¿Desde cuando una piedra podía pararse y girar en voluntad propia? La piedra se paro frente a él y de pronto unos brazos empezaron a salir, seguido de las piernas y una cabeza. La cara de Link se puso morado del susto que acabo de recibir, pero enseguida se calmo y se puso en guardia. Esa bestia era muy rara, todo su cuerpo era de color marrón, su espalda era como un caparazón duro como una piedra y tenía una especie de runas por el cuerpo. La bestia miraba la espada de Link y con ojos asustados se puso otra vez como una bola. Link le miraba incrédulo y pensando que aquella bestia era inofensiva, envaino su espada, se acerco y le toco

¡No me mate, por favor, no me mate, goro! – rogó la bola - ¡Soy todo... digamos, piedra, goro!

No me parece que eres de piedra – dijo Link – tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada.

La bola dejo de temblar y se puso otra vez de pie. Vio que la espada estaba envainada así que se sentó suspirando aliviado.

Nunca me ha gustado las cosas que pinchan, goro – dijo.

Oye – dijo Link - ¿Qué... qué eres?

¿Nunca has visto un Goron, goro? – se sorprendió el Goron.

¿Eres un Goron? – pregunto Link. Ése asintió. – Oye, debo pedirte un favor.

¿Un favor, goro? – se sorprendió el Goron - ¿Qué clase de favor, goro?

Se que en vuestra tribu la piedra ancestral del fuego – dijo el chico sin cortarse – es esencial que la tenga ahora.

¿Piedra ancestral de fuego, goro? – el Goron estaba más confundido - ¿Qué es, goro? ¿Algo para comer, goro?

¿Soy yo o nos ha tocado un Goron demasiado estúpido – susurro Navi al oido de Link. Ése sonrió

Necesito el Rubí Goron – dijo Link - ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

¿El Rubí Goron? – Link asintió – si que sé que es, goro. Pero ha desaparecido, goro.

¿Ha desaparecido? – link no podía creerlo - ¿Estás seguro?

Tan seguro que no está en el altar, goro – asintió el Goron. – si quieres le puedo llevar a la tribu para hablar con nuestro jefe, goro.

Esta bien – asintio el chico – me llamo Link y soy el mensajero de Hyrule.

¿El mensajero de Hyrule, goro? El jefe llevaba días esperándote, goro.

¿En serio?

Ahora mismo le llevo hasta él, goro. – el Goron se puso en marcha rodando. Link tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

Al final llegaron a una cueva y entraron en él. Lo que había dentro, ni en sueños pensaba encontrar algo tan maravilloso como eso. La cueva era enorme y estaba llena de galerías que vivían muchos gorons. También había muchos niveles y para poder subir o bajar había que usar las escalera de cuerda que había por las paredes. El Goron acompañante de Link salto en forma de bola hacia el nivel más bajo y sin hacer daño aterrizo con suavidad. Link no quería probarlo, así que bajo por las escaleras, hasta que al final llegó a una puerta cuyo símbolo se parecía una llama.

Deberías probar a saltar como un Goron para llegar antes, goro – dijo el Goron a ver llegar Link – Es muy práctico, goro.

Gracias – dijo Link – lo tendré en cuenta.

El Goron sonrió y con voz fuerte se dirigió a la puerta: ¡JEFE DARUNIA, HE AQUÍ EL MENSAJERO DE HYRULE, LINK!

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y un colosal Goron salió. Era diferente a los demás Gorons. Tenía mas runas en el cuerpo y... tenía barba (N/A: bueno... diferente ¿no? u). Darunia miro por todos los lados para saber dónde estaba el dicho mensajero, pero no vió a nadie.

¿Dónde dices que esta el mensajero, goro? – gruño al Goron gritón (N/A: je, je hay que ver como rima). El Goron sin más apunto hacia abajo delante suya. Darunia bajo la vista y divisó a Link – Estarás de broma, verdad, goro?

Hablo en serio, jefe Darunia – dijo Link – he sido enviado por la princesa Zelda de Hyrule. Necesita el Rubí Goron, porque según ella el mal está apunto de sucumbir en todo Hyrule.

Darunia parecía meditar y con una señal le indico seguirle en la salida. Link asintió y le siguió.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link cayó enfrente de una cueva sellada con una gran roca que estaba cerca de la entrada con un golpe sordo.

¿Pero qué...? – Link se giró y vio que Darunia se frotaba las manos y se volvió a meterse en la cueva - ¡Maldición! Y ahora, ¿cómo vamos a recuperar la piedra ancestral?

No lo sé, pero yo no quiero volver a ver a ese tío tan desagradable – musitó furiosa Navi. Luego se giro y vio la cueva sellada - Oye, Link. Siento algo raro en él.

¿Qué sientes? – quiso saber el chico.

Una presencia maligna.

Link sin dudar desenvaino la espada y el escudo y se acerco a la roca. De pronto un temblor hizo que se cayera de sentón y miró incrédulo que la roca empezaba a agrietarse. Sin pensar más, rápidamente se alejo antes de que explotará. En efecto, al rato la roca reventó y una especie de dinosaurio salió de él. Parecía furioso y a ver a Link se lanzo al ataque. Link a duras penas consiguió esquivarle y se lanzó al ataque. Salto con agilidad a la espalda del dinosaurio e intento clavar la espada, pero resulto que era dura como una piedra. Entonces el monstruo se sacudió haciendo que Link cayese. La bestia abrió enormemente la boca y soltó una enorme llamarada. Link rápidamente se refugió detrás de una roca.

Maldita sea – dijo Link - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Pues según puedo ver, es que abre bastante bien la boca para escupir fuego – dijo el hada – y con el fuego que escupe diría que algún día tendrá ardor de estómago – añadió con risas.

No creas que es el buen momento para reírse – de pronto se dio cuenta de una planta rara enfrente de él. Había oido hablar de él.

[FLASHBACK

Link iba hiendo hacia la verja que cerraba el camino hacia la montaña de la muerte cuando diviso unas plantas extrañas. Link con el hambre que tenía quiso probar una. Apenas puso la mano sobre la hoja que una anciana le pego con un bastón.

¡Insensato! – dijo la anciana – No toques esa planta.

¿Qué clase de planta es? – pregunto el chico.

No es una planta cualquiera – dijo la anciana – Es una Flor Bomba. Al arrancarla, apenas tienes unos segundos para arrojarla lejos de ti, pues explota.

¿Y cómo es que lo tenéis aquí?

Esas flores sólo crecen al pie de la montaña de la muerte – dijo la anciana – repito, chico, no te acerques a ellas. Son peligrosas.

[FIN FLASHBACK

El dinosaurio se acerco y Link sintió que empezaba a abrir la boca de nueva. Sin dudarlo un segundo, arranco la flor. Empezaba a salir chispas de encima y sabiendo que iba a explotar en un momento que otro la arrojo dentro de la boca del dinosaurio. El animal enseguida cerró la boca y con expresión de sorpresa vio que empezaba a salir humo de la nariz. De pronto se oyó una explosión y el dinosaurio se desplomo sin vida.

Ya está – dijo Navi con risas – Ardor de estómago.

El monstruo empezó a desintegrarse como le ocurrió a la bestia del bosque. Link suspiró aliviado. De pronto se oyó un ruido a lo lejos y alguien aterrizo detrás suya. Era Darunia.

¡Buen trabajo, Gorolink! – dijo Darunia – has podido derrotar a la bestia que no nos dejaba entrar en nuestra despensa.

¡Darunia! – exclamo Link.

Tengo que darte las disculpas por ser tan grosero contigo, Gorolink – dijo Darunia – y como disculpa pienso convertirte en un miembro más de la tribu Goron como hermano mío.

No hay de qué – dijo Link. – las disculpas está aceptadas. Lo único que...

¿Quieres el Rubí Goron, cierto? – dijo Darunia.

Me han comentado que estaba desaparecido

No es cierto – dijo Darunia – un hombre con pintas de malvado quería apropiarse del rubí y además mi gorons querían darle un mordisquito en él.

¿Un hombre malvado? – pregunto Link - ¿Qué clase de hombre?

Un hombre cuyo aura era demasiado oscura para querer el bien de éste país, según él – contesto el jefe. – lo tenía oculto porque sé que el mesajero de Hyrule vendrá a buscarla. – alzó los brazos – Gorolink, yo Darunia, jefe de la tribu Goron le otorgó ser miembro de la tribu y poseedor del Rubí Goron – Una luz roja rodeo al jefe y una piedra brillante apareció frente a Link que lo tomó. Ya tenía 2, sólo falta uno. – Creo que deberías ir al Dominio Zora. – dijo Darunia – Creo que ellos poseen la otra piedra que te hace falta.

Muchas gracias, jefe Darunia – dijo Link – cuidaré bien del Rubí Goron. Ahora debo irme.

Que tengas suerte en tu camino, Gorolink – dijo Darunia alzando sus brazos.

Link saludo también y se alejó.


	8. Chapter 8

Siento no actualizar estos últimos días. Pero ahora estoy en época de exámenes y ahora no puedo escribir. Pero os prometo que más o menos dentro de una semana empezaré a actualizar.

Un saludo

Contestando a los reviews:

Para DARLIVI: Sé que igual hay unas pequeñas faltas o que me he saltado algunas letras o algo así. Lo que pasa es que escribo rápido jejeje. Intentare ir con más cuidado.

También me gusta mucho el manga así que intentare que sea más manga posible, quiza del mismo tipo de los soldados ;)


End file.
